I love You, remember?
by Zzoe1001
Summary: Mikan has her memory erased, and moves back to her home town? What happens when Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka miss her and go there? Will Natsume get Mikan back again? Will Hotaru get her bast friend again? Will Ruka be her friend? If you wanna know, read.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting Everything:**

"Mikan can I come over later?" asked the shy girl. She had round glasses that almost took up her whole face. She had pink fluffy cheeks and long, long brown hair like Mikan.

"Sure! Ji-chan is not having his badminton club until tomorrow." Said the smiling sixth grader, she had made it finally to middle school. It had just been Mikan and her grandpa since day one; she never met her parents, or knew nothing of them. Mikan was always curious, but never bothered asking grandpa anymore. Mikan loved her happy life in her small town, and loved that she did not go to a huge school in the city. The girls squealed as they walked out of the building. Their last class had ended and they were walking together out to the small gate. The road was a long walk, but Mikan and her only, forever best friend. Together they began talking about the usual.

"I have a huge crush!" squealed the pink best friend. Her name was Amira Yusiko. She was one of the smartest, and most love bug in school. Every week she had a new crush. Mikan signed, she never experienced any sort of type of love, but if she did she would like someone prince like, and run out to the sun set with him. She blushed at the thought of her prince carrying her. "Uh…Mikan you are blushing." Said the calmer Amira, together they started laughing and talked about their types. Mikan hated, rouge, perverted, bastards and they laughed together at the thought. Let us put it this way, Mikan hated bad boys. They finally made it to the old style Japanese house and Mikan quickly happily opened the gate. Her grandfather ran out of the house smiling wide.

"Mikan and Amira, I have gotten another letter, a letter from the publishers, they will publish my book!" the girls danced with the happy old grandfather into the house, and together they hurried to Mikan's room, leaving the grandfather laughing madly. The girls lied upon Mikan's bed, laughing hysterically. They were both nice, kind, cute girls. Mikan was not cold hearted, how could she stand someone cold hearted? Amira opened the can of chips and began eating, while Mikan took out the puzzle.

"Mikan…where did you live last year…well…you were new this year?" asked the nervous Amira. Mikan tried rubbing her head, thinking hard. Where did she go? Oh yes, Grandpa and her went on a yearlong vacation! It was the best thing in the world!

"I already told you silly! We both went on a year long vacation!" the both girls giggled even more, while finally not able to breathe from the laughing.

"Girls, what's so funny?" asked the happy Ji-chan at the bedroom door. The girls laughed more, as the grandpa made a funny face then leaving the door side. The girls began playing, Mikan losing and crying while Amira hugged her tight. She hated her tears.

**Missing Her: **

He looked up at the window overlooking the Sakura tree outside. His heart was in pain, so much pain he held it tightly, Mikan. He remembered when he woke up, and the first words.

**Flashback:**

"Where in the name of freaking god is Mikan?!" yelled Natsume over the every face, except Mikan. All of the people looked at each other, not ready to tell. "Do I need to kill you all, where is my FREAKING FIANCE?!" screamed Natsume, still in pain. The people looked at him scared, and then Yu spoke up.

"N-n-atsume…they erased her memory, and sent her back to her village." He explained frightened. Natsume got up, tearing off the equipment and screaming through the hall, he would never smile again. That ray of sunshine was Mikan, only Mikan. Natsume felt dizzy, screaming Mikan's name and fainting.

**End of Flashback: **

Natsume signed while looking over at his best friend. He missed her to. He missed her smile, and also because he liked her. Natsume was her fiancé, he loved her, promised to protect her, and now she was gone? Gone… Natsume was even angrier now. Every day he would scream, hit something and go mad. Everyone ignored him expect Ruka, but even Ruka was afraid of Natsume. Hotaru lost all emotion, going blank and silent. Everything was different; no one smiled anymore in the class. No one spoke to each other, no one played any matches. Without Mikan, nothing was the same. Narumi-sensei never even came to class, not even the substitute. No one cared, or even moved from their chairs, them all the same.

"I don't know about all of you dumb asses but I'm going to go to Mikan." Said Natsume out loud while walking out of the classroom with Ruka being pulled and Hotaru, he needed one's brain's and his best friend.

"Natsume…" whispered Ruka, then Hotaru took out a huge package. There were fourteen video tapes.

"What are those?" asked Ruka. Hotaru smirked while taking one out.

"The day Mikan came I put a tiny camera and voice recorder on her. It could view everything. Then I made this video, and I actually had fun watching it, especially this one." She pulled out number twelve. "I saw a lot of kissing." Exclaimed Hotaru blankly.

"What will that do?" asked Ruka confused. Hotaru hit him across the head with the video.

"We will show them to Mikan so she remembers." She exclaimed blankly again while taking out a hover board for three, with a protective glass, and transport ability.

"Ready?" she asked while getting on. The boys got on, standing on a holding onto the rails, then the world had a flash of light, and then they were in front of a small building.

"It's been years since I've been here." Exclaimed Hotaru while walking with the boys in the building, then Natsume fell to the ground while looking into hazel eyes and seeing two pig tails. He smirked.

"Polka dots, it's been forever." The girl got up quickly. She stared at him. Then quickly and began to speak,

"How did you see? I'm wearing…pants." She exclaimed while looking at the three people. Afraid she ran with all her might, slamming the classroom door behind her. The boys and girl looked at each other, when Hotaru hit Natsume.

"IDIOT, Mikan does not know who we are. What's with the underwear routine and it's been forever talk!?" she angrily said while pulling them into the principal's office. She was a lot louder now. The principal nodded at their transfer and pointed at the classroom Mikan ran into. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume opened the door. All eyes on them, the girls were drooling over Natsume, and smiled sweetly at Ruka, the boys stared into the blank purple eyes.

"Introduce yourselves," exclaimed the plain, unlike Narumi-sensei.

"Natsume."

"Ruka Nogi."

"Hotaru." The class looked at them with eyes of excitement. Natsume stared at only one girl, Mikan

**So Sad For One Boy:**

Mikan ran into the classroom, taking her seat, and also taking the detention slip. Sitting next to her best friend, she thought of how much of a pervert the boy was. Then three people walked in. She gasped the pervert! Amira giggled at the gorgeous boys. She almost fainted there. Mikan rolled her eyes as they introduced themselves. What weird people, except the handsome prince with blond hair. She noticed the boy with crimson eyes, not leaving her sight. Staring so hard she felt chills up her spine. Who was this freak? They then had to choose partners.

"Who do you choose Natsume?" asked the teacher. He looked straight at Mikan.

"Her," he said plainly while the girl got up pointing a finger at him.

"I decline!" she yelled. The boy smirked while exclaiming again.

"I choose you." The teacher nodded while handing Mikan another detention slip. She punched the boy. He looked at her face. Never had his old Mikan punched him, yeah she did hit him, but never with power. What happened? Natsume looked at her Mikan walk back to her desk. He took the seat next to her. Looking at her non-stop, then stopping his staring, and put his legs up on the table and reading a manga.

"Natsume no feet on the table." exclaimed the teacher, now he did it, Natsume got up, sticking a finger in his face and glaring hard. The teacher gulped and nodded for a yes to feet on the table. He walked back, feet on the table, now asleep. No one messed with Natsume. Mikan stared at the devil. Who did he think he was the prince? What a stuck up snob.


	2. I Love Her

**Hello! I am continuing now!**

****It had been a week since Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka made it to Mikan. She was different, different in a weird way. Mikan was freaked out around Natsume, nervous glances and always wearing pants. Natsume of course liked Mikan in a skirt better. Mikan loved Ruka, always following him around like other fan girls, this was weird for Ruka. He liked how Mikan did not follow him before. Mikan would blush whenever eye contact with Ruka, and glares at Natsume. With Hotaru Mikan would just nod or say a small hello, like she was some other mature class mate other than a friend. Hotaru of course did not show it hurt when Mikan would giggle around with Amira. Hotaru wanted to blast her baka gun at Mikan's stupid questions and times, but of course, she could not, and she did not have her baka gun.

Natsume:

I walked down the hall, there were people following me. Fan girls. There are not as many as in Gakuen Alice, but enough to bother me. I miss Mikan. I miss her old smile, her way of saying hello every morning. I miss her. Its like Mikan changed completely. With out Mikan I feel like nothing. Sure, away from the Alice school I don't deal with no missions, but without Mikan I feel like a white piece of paper floating no where. I dived around a corner and noticed a small girl walking back from her classroom. I knew this girl. I had a plan. I covered her mouth and walked to an open corner, whispering to be quiet and waiting for someone to come. Finally a group of older boys came and I let go of my hand from her mouth.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" screamed Mikan. The boys noticed us and looked over grinning wide and walking over.

"What are you two doing outside of class?" asked the one with black hair. I said nothing while Mikan screamed at me like the old days.

"Probably kissing behind here so no teachers can see them." said the boy next to the one with black hair. I smirked. This would bring back memories. The students got bored from staring at us and walked away. I waited for Mikan to remember. Than nothing, just more...

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I BARELY KNOW YOU!" screamed Mikan. I got up from my sitting position and walked away. This was not worth my time. She did not remember. Plan B was needed.

Hotaru:

I saw them giggling in class. Laughing like idiots, and Mikan clinging onto her. The girl just smiling. That idiot. The right way is to blast her with a baka gun. My baka gun. I hated Mikan. She did not remember me? After all I did for her? I stabbed my pencil on the table. Of course they had to erase her memory. I miss her. I love her. Even though I'd never admit it. My idiot and the other idiot walked over hand in hand. They stood tall above me with a piece of paper.

"Hotaru, I know your good with math, could you help me?" asked my old, and still best friend. I stared at her, with a blank expression.

"No. Go away." I said plainly. They walked away mad. Inside, someone was saying, COME BACK!

Ruka:

She is standing before me. With chocolates. I'm blushing, like her. She brings me chocolates every day. This is not right. I love her...but...Natsume loves her more. I push her away from me. She is frowning and beginning to cry.

"I thought you were different!" she yells while running away. I want to say sorry, to run after her, to make her feel better. That is not my job though. It's Natsume's job. It is all his. I slam my locker and walk away. I start running, and into the bathroom. I love Mikan, I love Natsume, I love Hotaru...Wait...HOTARU? I slap myself and begin crying. I hide in the bathroom and hear footsteps enter. I try to wipe the falling tears, but there coming down too hard. I hear a knock on the bathroom door and do not answer.

"Hey, are you Ruka?" asks the boy from behind the door. I know him and open it quickly and running into his arms. I start weeping, and surprisingly, so does he.

Mikan:

Today was the worst day ever. First, a pervert won't stop looking at me, and he clasped a hand over my mouth almost choking me! Second, this nerd won't help me. She is a nerd, and won't help me with my homework. Third, a boy I like would not take the chocolates I bought and than pushed me away, and finally, Fourth...my best friend Amira is leaving. My life sucks. I hate myself. I'm crying in the girls bathroom. I'm having the worst day of my life.

Hotaru:

I have to get to those idiots. God, we have to find a way to get Mikan back. I'm walking as fast as I can and making it to the bathroom. I look in to check and I see finally two boys walking out. Ruka and Natsume.

Natsume:

I have to help my friend out of the bathroom. Wiping his tears and helping him out. He is kind of wobbly because of all the crying. Than I remember, I cried too. I wanna die now.

Ruka:

I can not see the ground. I'm crying too much. Natsume is helping me and all. He has done so much for me, and what have I done for him? This makes me cry more. Than I hear a girl like sobbing, than feeling someone bump into us.

Natsume:

"Idiot." I say as I see my fiance there with a wet, from just crying face. She is so close to me I can smell her breath. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her so much, even though I can't I get closer to her face. I meet eyes with her. Maybe if we stare into each other's eyes she can remember. Maybe, we will both remember how much we love each other. She pushes me away and sobs more, falling to her knees. She is crying more now. I want to hug her, but for some reason I can't. If I do, I know she will push me away.

Ruka:

The bastard won't help her and hug her so I do. Mikan is crying. The girl of my dreams is now in my arms, crying into my shirt. She looks into my eyes and smiles sweetly. I can't control myself. We are so close I can almost hear her heart. I move in closer and kiss her lips. I can't hear, feel or see anything for what seems like the longest time.

Mikan:

All of a sudden I feel his lips. His lips. HIS LIPS? I stare into two eye lids. We are kissing. MY FIRST KISS! I HAVE TO TELL AMIRA! Than I feel my body being pulled and thrown to the ground. I see Natsume. My partner.

Natsume:

I see them kissing. Rage comes from within and I pull her away and throw her to the ground. My rage is huge. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY ONE SHE EVER HAVE KISSED IN HER LIFE! I am about to hit her when I feel my fist hit something, not her face. I see Hotaru's usually blank expression, now filled with tears and life. It pains me, and makes Ruka worry.

Hotaru:

NATSUME IS ABOUT TO HIT MY BEST FRIEND! I take his fist and pull him away. He fights like a beast and we meet eye contact.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream into his face. He is staring hard, I see the tear roll down his face. Ruka is in the corner, shocked at my face expression.

"HOW DARE YOU ALMOST HIT MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND! GO TO HELL, GO AWAY!" I scream into his face. He gets up. He stares at the crying face of Mikan once more until walking through the crowd slowly. Taking one last look at his love.


	3. Struggle

Hotaru:

I always remember Mikan to be sweet, but now, she seemed to have changed. Her smile has dissapered, I had relized that when I had came here. She of course she will smile at times, but she looks empty, like she needs something to fill it for her. I notice how Natsume is depressed, confused, hurt, mad, and constantly storming down the halls, but the thing is, is that I don't understand why Mikan is hurting him so badly. Of course she does not remember Natsume, but she at least can understand why he is so mad. I guess that's what I get for having a dense, hopeless friend.

I see Ruka down the hall and walk calmly. I have a plan. I will tell it to him step by step, hopefully he will understand.

"Ruka!" I call. I'm much louder than I used to be.

"What?" He asks. I take his hand before saying anything and walk down the hall. It feels good to hold his soft, gentle hand.

"So...what is going on?" Ruka stutters. He is blushing. Hah, its fun to watch him blush.

"I have a plan, so shut up." I tell him urgently. I guess I'm kind of excited to start this plan...

Mikan:

I can't believe some people. That Natsume is such a jerk. I can't believe he got so angry. I want to hit him now. I walk down the hall happily though. I wave to my friends and smile at the teachers. Then I notice him behind the corner.

"Why did you do all of that back there?" I complain in his face. He looks up and frowns.

"Idiot, get out of my face." He says plainly. I stomp my feet and walk over to the corner.

"Your such a pervert, and a big fat jerk!" I yell. He looks over. That stare. I stare harder with rage, and he simply gets up and before anything he is on top of me. HE'S ON TOP OF ME! I struggle but he holds me down.

"Why can't you remember me idiot?" I yelled in my face. I push him away.

"Your the idiot, I barely know you!" I scream. I try to get away, but he's so strong. Than it happens, I feel his lips touch my lips. The soft, warm lips suffocating me. I try to move but he's so...

Ruka:

I'm blushing with Hotaru holding my hand. She is so...interesting...of course I'd never tell her that. We make way through the crowds when we notice someone struggling in the corner. We walk over and I see Natsume on top of Mikan kissing her. Okay...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

Hotaru:

That idiot! I pull Natsume off, but he is, kind of strong. He lets go, getting up and walking away. When times get serious that fool just walks away with no care in the world. That idiot needs to learn to be a man and love Mikan right.


	4. Death

Hotaru:

I'm sitting in a bedroom with the fan on full blast. Its so hot, gosh, I can't believe how high the temperature can go up. You're probably wondering where Natsume, Ruka and me have be staying, well, we all found an hotel. How did we manage to pay for it, I have been saving up. So I'm staring out the window at two birds when the door is burst open. How to ruin my peace.

"Hotaru!" Called the wimpy Ruka. Seriously, if you did not know better he could think he is a girl.

"Whats wrong, girly boy?" I ask him. His face goes white.

"Mikan is hurt." he whispers. I rush out the door. "Hotaru!" I hear him cry out. I run down the hall, I push people out of the way. I have no idea where she could be. Wait...okay...last time I saw her she was coming home from school, her grandfathers house down that long road, I pound the pavement rushing to her house. I see her weak, soft body lied out, its so still. I kick someones hand away from her, fall to my knees and mourn. I remember us together, when we first met and all. I was the one who needed her, and now, I want her.

"MIKAN!" I scream. I put my ear to her ches5, its beating too slow. The beats, the pounding sound to survive, one...two...three...

They try to pull me away, I'm covered in snot and tears, I kick and scream as they carry me somewhere I don't know. I notice who is carrying me. He is Mikan's grandfather. Does he remember me? I cry. The tears streaming as I get glimpse of a raven hair boy, he looks depressed.

Is. Mikan. Dead?


	5. Love

Natsume:

When I heard about the incident my world fell apart. My soft, sunshine Mikan, dead? I thundered to where she was told to have gotten hurt. When I saw her usually bright rosy cheeks, ice cold a tear fell down my cheek. I had to catch my breath and think about it logically. I kept on thinking negatively.

_If she dies I will die, without her there is no meaning in life. I remember every laugh, every bit of joy. My sweet, lovable Mikan. I need her. I miss her. _

I'm sitting in the hospital brushing hair off her cold cheeks. She had been hit by a car. She was running, running for a reason I might never get to know. The car was moving so fast, and before anything...she was hit. I touch my burning lips with her ice lips. I move into the kiss, feeling a faint breath. She might not be dead. She may be alive. I will do anything for her to live. I hear footsteps, the next part, I'm asleep on her soft chest.

Ruka:

I don't know why I'm crying. I'm not meant to be with Mikan. Her giggles of joy, her smiles of happiness, I don't _need _her like Natsume does. I cry under every breath hearing Hotaru running to Mikan. I want something to hug, there is my bunny, my soft plush bunny. I squeez it, praying for Mikan to be alive.

Hotaru:

I wake up to see an bamboo cieling. I'm in a room. A room I remember. Am I in Alice Academy? I turn to my right to see a small table with playing cards on it. Where am I? I hear the door open and hide under the covers.

"Its okay Hotaru, I know you must be shocked. Its alright darling." I know that voice. I peek from under the covers to see Mikan's grandfather. For some reason...he hugs me.


	6. Electrical Wires

Hotaru:

Mikan's grandfather is nicer than I expected. I never really knew the man he was until now. We are sitting together eating dumplings and talking about his past. We both are worried for Mikan. I hope she is alive. I want to go see her, but Mikan's grandfather is keeping me captive.

Ruka:

I'm sitting on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I pray Mikan does not die. I hope with all my heart she does not die.

Natsume:

The doctors keep on rushing in and out of the rooms door with medical supplies. I'm lost at the moment. What if Mikan does die? Than I'm killing myself.

"NURSE! THE PATIENT'S HEART ALMOST STOPPED!" yelled a white curly haired doctor. I rushed to he room, slamming the door open seeing my poor Mikan getting shocked by those large electrical wires. I cry and pray for her not to die.

Ruka:

I see my bunny hoping and telling me something. My rabbit says I have to go to hospital now. Mikan is dying. I need to go. I wham the door open while zooming down the hall and to a taxi (Hotaru gave me some money earlier)

Hotaru:

Mikan's grandfather gets a phone call. He is talking in a rush, and takes my hand pulling me to the door and putting me on the back of his bike. The words I hear next are. "She is dying?" I feel the pain. I want to take the handlebars and rush to the hospital.


	7. New Life

Natsume:

Mikan has been worked on for over two hours. If she does die, why should I live? I keep on questioning myself, saying I should die. Ever since I was a kid people have treated me like crap. Persona, that hell piece has made even harder for me to live. At least I don't have to see him here, or else I would kill myself right this moment. There are lots of sharp tools the doctors use here, it would not be hard to stab myself.

"Natsume...son...we have tried to work on her..." the doctor whimpered. My heart pounded as I took hold of him about to crash my fist in his face when he spoke again. "She is alive!" I hit the doctor either way. That's it, people in white lab coats are crazy. I walked to the room she was in, she was sleeping, but either way I had to see her. "Is she your girlfriend?" the doctor asked. I ignored him. "She was whispering words like, 'Natsume' the whole time we worked on her. I'm glad she did not die, she seems like such a kind girl." I nodded while placing a hand on Mikan's palm rubbing my finger along her skinny fingers. Mikan was still asleep when I kissed her. Her soft lips had life as I moved into the kiss. I lifted my lips to stare into her beautiful face.

"Natsume..." she whispered. Wait...how did she remember me? She hated me, like, really hated me.

"Natsume!" she yelled while throwing her body into my arms. I enjoyed the nice hug. She kissed my lips.

"I will leave you two alone..." The doctor exclaimed while walking out from the room. Mikan and me kissed, and kissed when two figures come in. Hotaru and Ruka, there is no chance that its not them. I stop kissing Mikan so her best friend can hug her. Mikan is so cute when she is excited around Hotaru.

Hotaru:

I sat on the bike wanting to go faster. She can not die. She can not die. I felt how the ji-chan is trying to push his way down the road. If I wasn't so worried, I might have enjoyed the ride. When we made it to the hospital I saw Ruka and motioned him to the hospital doors. He as slow. We hurried to Mikan's door, not caring about how the doctors were yelling at us. I opened the door to see them kissing. Natsume and Mikan. There is only one explanation for this, she remembers. Natsume stops kissing her, and me and her hug. I like a good hug too you know.

Ruka:

I tell the taxi driver to hurry up as we zoomed down the road. I thank the taxi driver and pay him some money. I see Hotaru already at the hospital and run with her to her room. When we open the doors I blush a little, there kissing. At least Mikan remembers us now.

Natsume:

The grandpa came in later. He had a wide smile on his face while hugging Mikan. We all stared at each other until he spoke up.

"I have some news. Mikan can not go back to Alice Academy." All of our hearts dropped. "Except, the school made some decisions, all of you can stay here with me. They said I was a proper guardian, and they made some pill which you can take to erase there Alice. I don't know if you want to take it, but I recommend it." Before anything I pop one in my mouth and feel it slide down my throat. They all do the same. We try to use our Alice's, it does not work.

Hotaru:

I woke up next to Mikan. I woke her up too. This was the beginning or our life together.


End file.
